


To Define is to Limit

by TheNonessential



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonessential/pseuds/TheNonessential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've obviously watched the kiss scene waaaaaay too many times. Shameless porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Define is to Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a rushed thing written in a state of "ohmygod I can't believe they actually did that OHMYGOD" so I'm sorry if the quality isn't on par with what it should be. Buuuut I can only get better with practice so feel free to send me any Penny Dreadful slash prompts :)
> 
> My tumblr is peoplearefriendsnotfood if anyone is interested :)

Ethan wasn't stupid. He’d been on the receiving end of too many pseudo-shy glances from interested women and men alike to mistake Dorian’s not-so-subtle flirting as anything but that: interest. He didn't mind necessarily, took all kinds to build a bridge and what not, but he did wonder what would happen when he didn't give Gray what he wanted. The man had the air of someone who always got what he wanted. 

It wasn't until the absinthe and the music and the art and the memories all came crashing to the forefront of his mind that the anger from the night really settled in. The sudden need to rip Gray apart, to see him come undone gasping on his own goddamn floor, to make him regret dredging up memories that were better off buried. One moment he was stepping forward with every intention to crush the smaller man’s throat, and then, well.

He surprised himself with the kiss. He was still half convinced his temper would win out the moment their lips stopped touching but something in Dorian’s face stopped him. There was nothing smug in the other man’s expression. Nothing self-satisfied. He didn't look shocked necessarily, not anywhere near as shocked as Ethan himself felt anyway, but he did look wary. Like he didn't know how he felt about this moment either. Ethan ripping off Dorian’s shirt was more a test than anything else at that point. Let him see how very serious he was about taking things further. 

Still, there was no cocky grin, no thinly veiled innuendo or flirting, just an intense focus that made all thoughts of violence slip away. Dorian’s hands worked slowly and evenly as they stripped off his shirt, his eyes never leaving Ethan’s face. For the first time that night he looked truly and openly vulnerable. 

He instigated the next kiss slowly, giving Ethan every opportunity to back off, to panic and call an end to the night. Kissing back became the only thing he could do, slowly and sweetly. Once, twice, three times, his hand on the back of Dorian’s neck gentle but firm, he pressed their lips together before drawing back. 

Dorian placed a hand on Ethan’s shoulder before running it down to his belly, petting firmly for a moment before drawing away completely. He moved towards the abandoned chaise slowly, sex in the curve of his body, before he glanced back over his shoulder at Ethan. It was as close to an invitation he was going to get, somewhere from the first kiss to now they had both apparently decided that words would only shatter the thin peace they’d established. 

As Ethan approached Dorian pushed him onto the seat, straddling his lap before covering the larger man’s body with his own. Ethan gasped as the smaller man sucked on his neck before soothing the forming bruise with a kiss. Dorian’s hands moved across his chest, touching, teasing before moving lower to deftly unbutton the other man’s pants. he shifted pulling them down to his thighs. No hesitance and too skilled to fumble.Ethan groaned as a cool palm finally wrapped around his dick. Dorian looked at him expectantly as he stroked.  
Swallowing harshly, Ethan drew back a little before moving a hand to the other man’s button. However, Dorian must have sensed his hesitance because before he could actually do anything his hands were pushed out of the way and Dorian pulled himself out and moved his cock against Ethan’s in one swift movement. 

They moved together, cocks sliding, hands roaming, practically gagging for it before Dorian kissed him once more. The sweetness from before turning filthy as Ethan slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth, drawing him into a more frantic pace, mouths moving in time with their thrusts. 

Dorian came first, gasping and spilling in between their bodies. He nearly collapsed on top of Ethan, his lips swollen and his eyes glazed. Ethan came a moment later. They lay pressed together for a moment panting before Dorian propped himself up on Ethan’s chest. For the first time since the kiss Dorian fixed him with a flirty grin, “So. Feel like someone different?”


End file.
